The present invention relates to a display panel transporting apparatus and a display panel transporting unit used in a process of manufacturing a display panel such as a liquid-crystal panel, and in particular, to a display panel transporting apparatus and a display panel transporting unit in which a display panel is moved from a first cassette in which the display panel is housed to a second cassette.